nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Day of Judgment
Day of Judgment is a storyline saga that was created by RoachTheIntelCollector on March 31st, 2018. It is the ninth storyline saga of the Roach Chronicles. It is preceded by the Rebirth of Gruntijackal saga and is succeeded by The Hands of Destiny saga. Like most of Roach's previous works, it features five zombies maps. The story picks up five years following the events of The Rebirth, and sees the four survivors surviving the consequences of the Yin Blade's destruction, where they plan to forge a powerful weapon that could restore reality. The saga serves the third and penultimate part of the Gruntijackal Phase. Story Doomsday Following the defeat of Gruntijackal, the entire universe had fallen into complete despair and chaos after the Yin Blade was destroyed, resulting in most of the fabric of reality within the universe to become fractured and torn apart. The four survivors were able to escape Griffin Station and were able to relocate to Bunker 391, Samuel Higgins' doomsday bunker he created years ago after learning his research with the Omega Key could lead to dangerous consequences. Five years later in August of 2028, Higgins discovered a strange radiation signature emitting on the surface twenty miles from the bunker's location. Unsure what to think of this mysterious signature, Higgins informs the others of it, saying it could be something of importance to them. Before they could mobilize to investigate, the bunker becomes under attack from zombies. Higgins attempts to stop the zombies with the use of the bunker's defense systems, but they were knocked offline by the radiation signature. Fearing the worst, the four arm themselves and prepare for the worst. After restoring power to the bunker and re-activating the defense systems, Higgins was able to continue with his research on the radiation signature with the use of the monitor in the testing labs, discovering it was a mysterious comet that crash-landed nearly. The comet interests Higgins, who discovers it was containing what appeared to be magma stone with glowing purple energy throughout it. Fearing the comet could be dangerous to come close to, the four survivors take their HAZMAT suits from the bunker before bypassing security to open the main door of the bunker. With that, the survivors exit the bunker and proceed to head towards the comet's crash site with the use of a jeep that Higgins left in a hidden vehicle depot just near the bunker. Forest of Madness Roughly an hour following the events of Doomsday, the four survivors reach the Forest of Madness, a forest that was heavily corrupted by the influence of the fracturing universe. Unsure what the comet contains and what it could do, Higgins advises the others to be on guard for anything. As they walk into the forest, they encounter purple-eyed zombies, much to the four's confusion. Regardless, the four fight their way through the forest. Eventually, the four stumble onto a destroyed village, where the comet had crash-landed. Seeing that the comet crashed into a building, the four discover the building it crashed into was a former Group 935 research center. Knowing they need to find a way into the building, the four search the area for something that could open up the building. Eventually, the four locate an access card, which was lost within the cave systems. Recovering the card, the four bring it to the building and use it to open the building. Upon entering the building, they are greeted by more zombies. After killing them, the four discover the comet. Higgins examines the comet and discovers it is a comet containing pure dark energy that originated from the Aether. Higgins then orders Patrick and Jacob to return to the truck and bring it to the village, saying they must bring the comet back to the bunker, saying its energy could potentially be used to help save the universe. The Darkest Hour Back at the bunker, Higgins analyzes the comet and discovers that the energy emitting from the comet wasn't actually radiation, but a pure sample of sacred dark energy from the Aether. Jacob then concludes that if there is dark energy, then there must be light energy in order to make a balance and counter the dark energy. Realizing Jacob's statement is fully plausable and theoretically possible, Higgins rushes to his computer and ultimately confirms Jacob's theory; using the sample of dark energy they have, Higgins was able to pinpoint the location of another radiation signature in the southern region of Baffin Island. Unlike the radiation signature they received from the dark energy comet, this one was much different, almost as if it was the complete opposite. Realizing that this could be the sacred light energy of the Aether, the survivors begin to make preparations to travel to Baffin Island. A few days later, the team arrives at Baffin Island, particularly at a long abandoned Nazi base surrounded by a wooded area. Daniela then suggests that like the last one, the comet could easliy have created more zombies. Patrick agrees, saying it is more than likely to happen. Sure enough, the comet did in fact make more zombies, this time with their eyes being pure white unlike the purple-eyed zombies from the Forest of Madness. A fighting their way through the base, the team discovers that the light energy comet had landed almost 100 years prior, and that it was currently located in the mines within the base's lower levels. Traversing into the lower levels, the team discovers the comet, as well as a small sub pen for the Nazi Kriegsmarine. The team then breaks off a part of the large comet, where they then secure the energy. Upon doing so however, the comet reacts, sending out a large sonic blast, causing the mines to collapse. With no other way out, the team discovers a rubber dinghy within the sub pens. Utilizing it, the team work their way through the pens until they reach the exit just before the entire base collapsed into the mines below. Final Union With both samples of the sacred dark and light energy from the Aether, the four return back to the bunker for one last preparation. Higgins soon discovers that when both energy samples are united at the "sacred place", they will forge a weapon of balance between light and darkness, which could open the gateway to the Aether. After days of research, the four discover that the "sacred place" is a place called the Graveyard of the Ancients, a former battleground turned graveyard at the base of Mount Saint Helens in Washington. The four then learn of the history that when down at the graveyard; centuries prior, a great battle for the powers of the Aether began, each individual having their own motives and goals with the Aether's energies. The battle was long and gruesome, and after many months, the battle ended, but with no survivors. The battlefield was now littered with the weapons of those who fought there, and the graveyard remained untouched for centuries. In the next few days, the four traveled to the Graveyard of the Ancients, where they stumbled onto the battleground. As Higgins held both the samples of the light and dark energies, the skies around the graveyard darkened. The ground then started to rumble, as the terrain around the graveyard then changed. Soon, the entire graveyard was no longer a flat battleground, but now a plain of rocky badlands. However, in revealing the graveyard's true form, the departed souls of those who once fought at the graveyard awoke from the grave, manifesting themselves into zombies, who proceed to attack to the four in order to prevent them from opening the gateway. Fighting through the zombies, the four would eventually find a way to climb the rock formations, particularly the one directly below a forming vortex in the darkened clouds in the skies above. After reaching the top, the four release the samples from the capsules they preserved them in. Upon doing so, the two energies were then blasted by a beam of blue light from the vortex above. As the two samples fused together, they reshaped themselves into the Key of Union, the literal key in opening the gateway to the Aether. With the key, Daniela proceeds to look up towards the vortex with it. As she points the blade at the center of the vortex, a beam of black and white energy shoots out of the blade, striking the center of the vortex, which proceeds to open up and reveal the gateway to the Aether. Knowing that their journey is to soon come to an end, the four hold hands as they are warped up into the gateway, with it closing soon afterwards. Divided Reality The four find themselves on a floating island surronded by several other floating islands above a cloudy void, complete with a purple and pink sky and a glowing Moon. Realizing that they are in the Aether, the four soon discovers that the Aether was the source of the fracturing universe, since the powers of the Yin Blade originated from the Aether. After traversing the islands within the Aether, the four are successful in connecting all of the energy bridges to the island they arrived at. This causes a beam of energy to blast out of the starting island, which strikes a wall in the castle atop the highest island. Investigating this, the four discover that the beam had revealed a secret chamber within the castle. Exploring the chamber, the four soon make a surprise connection; the chamber was designed similarly to the Chamber of Repose back on the Moon. Upon reaching the center of the chamber, the four discover an ancient device that looked similar to the MPD. Using the Key of Union, Higgins opens the device, revealing the ghostly form of Samantha Maxis, which was materializing into a physical form. Shocked by this, the four assume it is Gruntijackal. Patrick quickly pulls out his sidearm and attempts to shoot Samantha, but she deflects the bullet with her powers. Suddenly, her eyes glow a dark purple color as she then jumps out of the device. As she suddenly becomes physical, the four realize that she has become corrupted by the dark energies of the Aether, which have taken over the Aether and caused the universe to fracture. The four then engage Samantha in a final battle in order to purge her soul of the dark energies. After a long brutal fight, Daniela is able to use the Key of Union to unlock Samantha's soul, cleansing it of the dark energies. Restored, the heroes questions her what has happened as Samantha then explains the whole story. During World War II, Richtofen had kidnapped Samantha in secret and brought her to the Moon in order to experiment on her. There, he preserved her within the MPD within the Chamber of Repose for safekeeping following his experiments. Samantha then briefly stops her story, saying the chamber they are currently in is the Chamber of Waking, the Aether equivalent of the Chamber of Repose. Decades later, Richtofen, along with Xarcoh and Gruntijackal, returned to the Chamber of Repose, where they opened the MPD. There, Richtofen and Xarcoh were able to transfer Gruntijackal's soul into the MPD, allowing him to possess Samantha's dormant body while her soul was sent through the MPD and into the Chamber of Waking within the Aether. There, she began to reconstruct her body with the use of the combined light and dark energies of the Aether. However, following the Yin Blade's destruction, the balance within the Aether was shifted, allowing the dark energies to overcome the light and fracture all of reality. This caused Samantha's restoration process to be corrupted, fueling her with the dark energies of the Aether, to which she soon gained control of after Gruntijackal's link with the Aether was severed. With Samantha freed of the dark energies' influence, the heroes could now restore the balance. Using the Key of Union, the heroes plug it into the device Samantha was in, causing the device to glow white. This causes the Aether to restore itself, and within a blinding light, transports the heroes and Samantha back into the now restored Green Mountain. With the universe restored, the heroes celebrate their victory. With no other home left for Samantha since her time has chronologically long passed, Daniela ultimately decides to adopt Samantha as her daughter. Back in space, the Soul Jar and the MPD are seen floating together in space. Suddenly, the MPD glows a bright blue color as Gruntijackal's hand breaks through one of the MPD's walls, revealing the restoration of the Aether had fully restored him. Characters * Jacob Roberts (playable) * Daniela Knight (playable) * Patrick West (playable) * Samuel Higgins (playable) * Samantha Maxis * Gruntijackal (mentioned and cutscene only) * Edward Richtofen (mentioned only) * Xarcoh (mentioned only) * The Visitor (unseen directly) Maps Doomsday icon.png|1. Doomsday Forest of Madness.jpg|2. Forest of Madness The Darkest Hour.jpg|3. The Darkest Hour Final Union.png|4. Final Union Divided Reality.jpg|5. Divided Reality Weapons Like the previous saga, all of the weapons are weaponry from Call of Duty: Black Ops III. A new wonder weapon called the Key of Union is introduced, appearing in Final Union and Divided Reality. Assault Rifles *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II Submachine Guns *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 Light Machine Guns *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 Shotguns *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia Sniper Rifles *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 Pistols *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 Launchers *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL Special Weapons *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Monkey Bombs * Key of Union Trivia * Originally, the saga was supposed to involve a new organization titled the Sons of Zakhaev, but this was ultimately cut. * The main theme song of the saga is called "Black Powder - The Final Union" by Project Destati. The song appears as the main easter egg song of Final Union. ** The song itself is also a remake of A Battle of Great Valor, an easter egg song that appeared in previous sagas of the Roach Chronicles. * Almost every easter egg song originated from Project Destati's "Darkness" album. * The events of this saga would ultimately unleash The Visitor months later during the events of the "Rebellion of Realms" saga. Category:Day of Judgment